


Robin and Batman

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gavin Reed Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request: Ok! So…I have an idea for an RK900 story. So, most of the stories I find with him he is so cold and a bit cruel to everyone. By what if he was like that to everyone…except the reader? You know, that one random girl who like comes by to help Hank and Connor or something. I just see him finding that “special someone” and just being like “this is my human, hurt her and they won’t find the body”. XD  She just turns him into an adorable sweet and awkward fluff ball that we know he is XD - by @sdavid09





	Robin and Batman

Since the Android war was over and Program Amanda was shut down and eliminated, RK900 was allowed to work for the DPD like his earlier model RK800 or Connor like most of them called him.

Now standing in the office of Captain Fowler, RK900 could see Connor outside with his Partner Hank Anderson.

The Android was already wondering who his Partner would be or if he could possibly even work alone, that was something he was quietly wishing for.

“I will introduce you to your Partner now, he is a little …peculiar, but a good detective.” the Captain announced and RK900 adjusted his collar, before following him. While he stepped down the small staircase in front of Fowler’s office, the Androids eyes landed on a young woman that excitedly entered the office.

Her open lab coat was waving behind her while she was approaching Connor and Hank with determination. The black clothing underneath not really fitting her image as a Forensic Scientist, like the entrance in his Databank was showing.

“You won’t believe what I find out!” he could hear her call excited to the others while waving with her pad.

“I have analyzed the samples of the red ice you guys had given me and ….” stopping mid-sentence a dark shadow was suddenly looming over her.

Slowly lifting her gaze she soon met the ice blue eyes from the Android that suddenly stood right next to her, staring her down.

“U…uhm, can I help you?” she asked with a polite smile but didn’t get an answer.

“What is he doing?” Y/N whispered to Connor who started to chuckle.

Watching his little, but taller brother he saw how his LED was blinking profusely before it stopped and suddenly RK900 eyes softened.

“I’m not quite familiar with the new program, but I think he just picked you as his Master.” Connor mumbled amused.

“I heard that higher rank Androids, like him, are allowed to choose their own, since Amanda is no more. I just didn’t expect it to be this quick.”

“I can’t believe it.” they could only hear Captain Fowler groan in annoyance before he sighed.

“As long as he does his work as a detective satisfyingly. I guess he can stay with you if there is nothing else to do…”

Y/N looked around the Android that was still standing in front her and nodded to her boss.

“I guess that’s fine… What is your name?” shrugging with her shoulders, she looked back up into those blue eyes and pressed her pad against her chest.

“RK900.” he answered shortly with the slightest bow of his head.

“Another Number, mhmm?” her shoulders slouched down in disappointment until the tall Android leaned down to her, the tip of their noses almost touching.

“You are very welcome to give me a name, Y/N.” she noticed the little smirk on his lips and raised her eyebrows with a smile.

“Is that so, Mister?” thinking for a moment her eyes landed on her shoes where they fixated on the little bat wings on the side.

“Fine, you can be the Robin to my Batman! So into the batcave we go.” she jokingly said before turning back to the other Android.

“Ah, Connor about the thing I found out….” without being even able to finish her sentence, Robin had lifted her up by her hip and threw her over his shoulder to make his way to the labs.

“Seems like he misunderstood your instructions.” the smaller Android tried to hide his laughter while Hank only shook his head with a grin.

“Uhm yeah. I send you everything!” Y/N called out while she pushed herself of his back to look at them until her arms gave out and she ended back upside down. Looking at the flashing number ‘RK900’ on his jacket it changed to Robin and she couldn’t hide a little smirk that appeared on her lips.

When they arrived in her Lab, he gently sat her back down on her own feet.

“Okay we need to work on that.” she sighed and patted her hair down.

“Was that not to your liking?”

“Nobody likes to be suddenly picked up, dear Robin.” fixing her lab coat she turned away from him to tend to her machines.

“According to your heart rate and the grin on your face, it seemed like you very much enjoyed it.” the Android calmly stated while looking around in the lab, the front room was full with machines, and monitors but at the end of the room he could see a smaller office behind a glass wall. But it didn’t seem like an office at all, there were posters on the walls, a big coach, probably where she took naps between works, a microwave on a small fridge and a tv with a gaming console.

“Do you even go home sometimes?” Robin suddenly asked her and she pushed her safety goggles up on her head.

“Of course I do… sometimes.” stepping closer, Y/N inspected his face closely.

“Say… you can analyze things in an instant, right? How does that work?” grabbing his chin, she gently opened his mouth and looked inside it with a light on her bracelet.

Carefully wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pulled her hand out of his mouth.

“If you want an understandable answer, you will need to keep out of my mouth.” he stated and she looked a bit ashamed since her curiosity got the best of her again.

“I will answer every of your questions.” he promised.

“Well I have a few …” she mumbled, while she looked on her feet again.

“But first! You can’t be affected by drugs right? I need you to confirm something for me!” with one swift nod of her head the safety goggles landed back on her nose and she quickly put on some gloves, before grabbing a small bag with red crystals out of one of the cabinets with evidence.

“Since I’m not in possession of a human body, I won’t be affected. There will be no need to worry, Y/N.” he had noticed her knitted brows while she had placed one of the small crystals into a bowl and started to crush it into a fine powder.

“Okay, sit down here. Then we can start the analyses. You might be able to find something I have overlooked.” grabbing a spoon from a drawer, she stepped in front of Robin who had sat down on the assigned chair.

“Okay… now open wide.” placing a bit of powder onto the spoon, she held it in front of his mouth that he slowly opened for her.

“Hey I’m here to get my new partner, The boss said you kidnapped… what the fuck?!” Gavin Reed, a young detective was walking into the lab, before he stopped shocked in front of the scene he was seeing.

“It’s not what you think!” Y/N immediately shouted and instantly stood in a straight position. Quickly grabbing her hand, Robin placed the spoon in his mouth, so nothing would get spilled onto the ground.

“What the hell?!” the man in the doorway shouted, with quick steps he stood next to them and pushed the other man’s arm away.

“Don’t you fucking dare touch my sister again!” he hissed before noticing the yellow blinking LED on the Androids temple.

“A fucking Tincan again?” Gavin scoffed while he could feel the small hand of his sister pulling him away.

“His name is Robin and he is mine.” placing her hands against her hips, Gavin instinctively tightened his jaw, since Y/N reminded him of their mother in this stance.

“Well, the boss told me something different. He is supposed to be my Partner and we have a case we need to work on.” Gavin explained, still suspicious of this whole thing he just had barged into.

“He is your partner, but he choose me…” avoiding her brothers gaze, she mumbled her words shyly.

“He did fucking what?!” turning back around to the man that was calmly sitting in his chair, waiting for his instructions, Gavin grabbed the Android by its collar, but Robin didn’t even flinch and only scoffed at the other.

“You little sh…” Gavin was about to send his fist in the Android’s face, but Y/N was quicker and loosened her brother’s hand and pressed Robins head protectively against her shoulder.

“Would you stop this already?!” she shouted at her brother while the Android only smirked spiteful.

Pointing a finger at her brother, Gavin started to cringe and sighed defeated.

“You won’t hurt him, You won’t bully him and you will call him by his name! No insults!” Y/N said sternly.

“Pff why do you even care.” crossing his arms in front of his chest, Gavin really needed to hold back not to throw that bastard in the recycling bin.

“He chose me as his Master, which means I need to take care of him. He is my responsibility.” she tried to explain her actions, but Gavin only rolled his eyes.

“As if he would need you. You’re just happy that at least somebody shows the slightest interest in you…” immediately he regrets his words when he saw the hurt look on her face.

“Y/N I …”

“You better go now!” turning away from them, she started to clean up the instruments she had just used.

“Well come on then…” Gavin sighed and waited at the entrance for the Android.

Robin quietly stepped closer to the small figure who was standing at her desk.

“I send my results to your computer.” he stated softly and she could hear a confirmation beep from her bracelet.

“Thank you …” Y/N only mumbled quietly, not to let her tears get the upper hand. When one still rolled over her cheek, Robin gently brushed it away.

“Come one! Let’s go, we have a job to do!” Gavin shouted and Y/N nodded to the Android.

Adjusting his collar, he followed the furious detective to their first case together.

“Let me be very clear here, Android!” The detective already started to growl but immediately got pushed against the wall.

“No let me be very clear with you, Detective!” Robin hissed threatening.

“If you dare to harm your sister in any way, physical or mentally, I will break every 206 bones in your body. Do we understand each other?!” now he was the one who had the other grabbed at the collar of his sweatshirt.

For a moment Gavin was too shocked to even answer before he quietly nodded.

“Say it!” the Android whispered dangerously low, his cold eyes fixated on Gavins.

“I… I understand.” he mumbled while avoiding the others gaze.

Letting go, Robin stood up straight again and adjusted his collar, before continuing their walk to the police car.

 

When they came back in the evening, Robin volunteered to bring the new evidence to Y/N while Gavin followed a few feet behind. Not only did he feel bad, because he hurt his sister, but the constant nagging from RK900 was going on his nerves. He rather wished he would leave again but the young detective needed to admit that the Android only seemed to have the best things in mind for his sister, which was at least one positive thing about him.

Entering the lab they could see Y/N, sitting on her couch in the back, having headphones on her head, while she was munching on a granola bar, her eyes fixated on her pad to read the latest analyses results.

After setting the box with the new evidence down, Robin entered her little office before Gavin could even stop him. Squatting down in front of her, the tall Android gently pushed the big headphones back before she looked up into his blue eyes.

“You’re back!” she instantly smiled, but it soon fell again when she noticed her brother.

“We brought the evidence from the scene it would be good if you could take a quick look at it.” he explained when he noticed her eyes on him.

Rolling her eyes the slightest, she munched down the last bit of her snack and threw her pad on the other end of the coach. Taking the pad from Gavin she walked to the box and opened it after getting rid of the safety tape.

“Robin can you tell me what exactly we have?” she asked.

“Of course, Y/N.” controlling the evidence with the list, she soon signed it and pushed it back against Gavin’s chest.

“What do you want to know?” putting on some new gloves she looked at the pieces of evidence in the plastic bags.

“We need to find DNA from this subject.” Sending the file to her Bracelet, it gave the confirming beep.

“Alright… now leave, I need to concentrate.” suddenly feeling Gavin’s hand on her shoulder she flinched slightly.

“How about you rest first and come home?”

“You want this data as soon as possible right? So let me work and go home yourself.” pulling away from him, Gavin only scoffed and made his way out of the office.

“Nines,! Make sure she eats properly and sleeps at least a little bit.” they heard him shout and Y/N only sighed before she looked up at Robin.

“He is right, you look sleep deprived.” gently he laid his hand against her cheek and looked into her eyes.

“I’m okay. Let’s throw the hints that we have in my little boys, they will do the work for us. I promise I rest after that.”

Nodding the slightest he agreed, but still took over most of the work and soon banished her onto the couch so she could rest.

 

In the next few days, nothing much changed from the first day Robin came in her life. Most of the time he was constantly by her side, helping her with her work and sometimes even Gavin stayed there since it was easier to stay down here to discuss the case instead of dragging the Android back up into the office.

“I brought lunch.” Gavin mumbled when he entered the Lab, but stopped surprised when he saw Connor and Hank here.

Y/N suddenly rolled by him on her chair and grabbed the cup of ice coffee before taking a sip.

“Just one moment…” pulling a diagram on her big monitor she just explained to the other two what she and Robin had found in the newest Red Ice that they had confiscated.

Robin was sitting in the Corner of the lab in a chair while his arms were crossed in front of his chest and one of his legs was laying over the other, ignoring the others.

He was always cold to everyone else but when he was with Y/N he was completely changed that most of them couldn’t believe that it was really him. How soft and gentle he took care of her and made sure she was always well with such care.

For Connor it was obvious that his little brother wasn’t following a program anymore and seemed to have started to feel emotions which nobody had noticed yet, not even Y/N who seemed oblivious to the looks Robin was sometimes giving her.

But at the moment he wasn’t very pleased with all the males in the room that were cornering her because of her work.

“So thanks to Robin, we could determine that the Dealer must have been in this area of town. You should look there next.” trying to hide a yawn, Y/N bit nervously on the straw from her coffee.

“Thank you, we will go there, now.” Connor nodded and left with Hank, while Gavin placed the bag of food in her little office on her desk.

“You should really eat, you have been working nonstop.” her brother mumbled but didn’t get any answer until Robin stood up from his chair and noticed that Y/N had fallen asleep right as soon as Connor and Hank had left them. Her head had sunken down on her arms, the cup of coffee was dangerous loosely hanging in her hand, while they could hear quiet snores coming from her.

Gently picking her sleeping figure up, he slowly walked over to the couch to lay her in a more comfortable position until Gavin’s phone started to ring.

“We got a lead! An anonymous tip to the serial killer! Come on.” already running to the door he took a last look over his shoulder.

Watching the Android take off his jacket, Robin laid it carefully over Y/N so she would be kept warm, while they would be away.

Brushing a few strands of hair out of her beautiful face, his normal stern look softened and even Gavin seemed to realize now that this Android wasn’t seeing his sister just as a Master anymore.

Out of respect he quickly averted his eyes and waited until Robin followed.

 

Flinching out of her sleep, Y/N looked confused around before shutting off her blaring bracelet.

“I get it I get it, the Sample test is done…” with another yawn, she rubbed over eyes before she noticed something heavy on her body.

Surprised her eyes widened when she recognized Robins jacket and without thinking, she pressed it closer against her chest. The sharp scent of Thirium was lingering on it, but when she buried her face in the fabric, Y/N could even smell a hint of her own perfume.

Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, she quickly looked around her Lab, just to make sure it was empty before she jumped from her place and threw over the jacket, which of course was too big for her.

Chuckling over the long sleeves, Y/N suddenly shook her head. There was no time to be goofing around. She was so close to finding something for Gavins and Robins case that it was time to give it her full attention, instead of getting her hopes up for something that wasn’t going to happen.

Folding up the sleeves and putting on her safety glasses, Y/N got back to work.

 

Looking around the empty factory building, Robin tried to find any clues that the anonymous tip had mentioned, but for now he came up with nothing.

“Are you sure the address is the right one?” he asked coldly and looked over to Gavin who seemed confused.

“Of fucking course it is the right one!” the other hissed and continued looking.

Carefully walking up the rusty, metal stairs, Gavin tried to get a good look with his flashlight, his gun always ready.

Searching the upper floor they soon stopped in front of a giant wall.

“What is that…?” seeing something wet smeared on it, Robin immediately started running back to the car.

Taking a few steps back, the detective’s eyes widened in shock when he read the words and the picture that hung next to it.

-She will bleed, just like the others.-

When his eyes landed on the face of his own sweet sister, he instantly broke into a sprint.

“Come on!!” Robin screamed, already sitting on the driver seat, to take over instead of letting the autopilot manage the driving. As soon as Gavin entered the car, the Android stepped down on the gas pedal and with screeching tires, they crashed through the next metal fence.

“Why …. why her?!” Gavin cursed while trying to call her.

“Don’t you get it? It was a trap! He wanted to get us away from her because he knows that we never leave her side. The picture that hung with the threat was taken inside the DPD! He is one of us! Which means he knows she might be close to finding out his identity!” running over a red light, Gavin wanted to throw up.

“She isn’t picking up…” seeing the LED from Robin turn to red, he knew nothing good would happen to whoever would harm her.

The car wasn’t even parked yet, but Robin already jumped out and ran into the police building.

When he stumbled into the Lab and saw her well and safe, the Android couldn’t describe how much relieve he felt until he noticed the red dot pointed at her back.

“Get down!” he screamed.

Turning around to him, Y/N had a smile on her lips before he tackled her down onto the ground and a bullet storm was raining down into the lab.

Glas was shattering everywhere and Robin covered her whole body with his, while he could feel her fingers dig into his shirt.

“Robin … the office, it’s bulletproof.” she breathed under his heavy weight.

“I got you.” he answered and waited for the right moment before he picked her up and punched the alarm as soon as he slides into the room on his knees.

The glass door behind them closed with a hiss and the lab was drenched in a red light and the alarm blaring in their ears.

“Are you hurt?!” he shouted through the tumult and cupped her face gently. With a relieved smile she shook her head lightly even though her cheek hat a few small cuts.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, she soon had her head buried in the crook of his neck before a shaky breath escaped her lips.

“It’s okay, I’m here now.” he whispered, laying his own arms around her to calmingly brush over her hair.

Hearing another two gunshots, Y/N instinctively pressed herself closer against his chest until they heard a knock at the office door. It was Gavin with a few police members.

“Thank goodness you’re okay … fuck…” falling on his knee, Gavin just hugged both of them tightly, knowing full well Robin wouldn’t let go of her for a long while.

“What about Johnson… is he?” she asked her brother.

“He won’t harm you, don’t worry.” he nodded, confirming the suspect’s death.

Watching both of them quietly for a moment, Gavin saw how dearly the Android was holding on to his sister and how much she clung to him.

“I will talk to Fowler, he needs to know what happened. Nines, take good care of her until I’m back.” giving the two of them a bit of space, he soon left the lab.

After sitting there on the floor for a moment, Robin gently picked her up to sat her down on the comfortable couch.

“Are you really alright?” he asked now calmer since the alarm was shut off.

“Maybe we should switch. You seem to be a much better Batman than me.” Y/N chuckled lightly.

“You can be Catwoman instead.” with a small smile Robin leaned his head gently against hers.

“You researched…. Sounds like a good plan.” taking a deep breath, she pressed a quick kiss on the Androids lips.

“Thanks for saving me…” she whispered but was surprised to see him even more shocked than expected.

“Sorry … I thought …” quickly looking back down onto her own two feet she avoiding his gaze before Robin broke from his daze and gently laid his hand under her chin, to push it up so she would look at him.

“No, you thought correctly. I just didn’t think you could ever feel something for someone like me …”

“Well, now you know…” she said a bit pouty and he could only smile.

“At least I didn’t fry your circuits.” with a chuckle she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

When Gavin came back, he was relieved that Y/N seemed to have calmed down.

“I talked with Fowler. After a short questioning, we can all go home.” he explained, but nobody seemed to listen.

“You know what, since you are Batman now and I’m Catwoman. Gavin can be Robin.”

Scoffing immediately Gavin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“As if! Come on you freaking nerds. Let’s get home.”

Picking her back on his arms, Robin held her close while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Then we need to get a key for Robin as well.” she called to her brother, who was walking in front of them.

“Sure, whatever.” he only shrugged his shoulders, both of them not able to see the little smirk on his lips.


End file.
